Bits and Pieces
by M. Mondsichel
Summary: It was a small request that hopefully would lead into something more. But for whose benefit? We will never know. MeguShiki with hints of Shinomiya x Inui.
1. You & Me

**Notes:** Before TakuMegu, I really liked MeguShiki. I know that they're quite the rare!pair and not everyone likes them, but… You can't really choose your ship, it chooses you. Just like the the earlier SnS fiction I posted, this was made for Shokugeki no Soma OTP 2018 week. The prompt for this was Formal Event/Rivalry.

 **Disclaimer:** There's nothing much to say. This plot is mine but the rest all belong to Yuuto Tsukuda, Shun Saeki & Yuki Morisaki sensei.

 **Bits and Pieces**

 **Chapter 1: You & Me**

 **Written by:** M. Mondsichel

 **田所** **恵** **x** **一色 慧**

Tadokoro Megumi twiddled her thumbs as she stood nervously among the food elites of Japan. Isshiki Satoshi was right next to her with an ever present smile on his face. He was comfortably talking to various people from the culinary world who mainly focused on traditional Japanese cuisine. Luckily, she was familiar with most of them and was able to respond accordingly whenever someone was being introduced to her.

Somehow, the former elite council member had coaxed her into accompanying him for the evening and it made her feel more self-conscious than usual. Initially, she had wanted to flatly reject the idea, but she eventually relented, not having the heart to say no. Not when he pleaded for it to be her graduation gift to him.

She felt completely out of place in the grand ballroom because unlike her senpai, she was just Megumi, a country bumpkin who had no title tied to her name.

Every attendee looked absolutely stunning and so did she, although she would never admit that to herself. She was wearing a velvety, halter neck, midnight blue gown that showed not only her curves but also her bare back. Her hair, in a delicate braided up-do.

Trying to keep herself from fidgeting, she tried her best to concentrate on the conversation at hand. They were talking about the growing importation and exportation businesses on domestically grown ingredients and it made her feel left out. Much to her delight though, the conversation was interrupted when a familiar face asked to borrow her from the crowd.

It wasn't much of surprise to find Inui sensei there.

After politely excusing herself from the discussion, she followed the head chef of Kirinoya who was excitedly pulling her arm.

"It's so nice to see you Megumi-chan! How have you been?" The older woman inquired.

"I'm fine Inui sensei, I heard from Soma-kun about your engagement with Shinomiya sensei, congratulations!" She replied with a small, warm smile.

The dark brown haired woman grabbed her hands and started talking about wedding preparations.

She excitedly told her about how he had proposed, how they were still deciding between a traditional Japanese wedding or a church wedding to be held in Sacré-Cœur, France, and a whole lot of things related to her big day.

She didn't need to reply much as the normally calm alumna of Totsuki Academy didn't mind leading their little chitchat. It was refreshing to have a conversation with her and it made her feel a little less tense.

Megumi examined her sensei who radiated with joy. She was truly, genuinely, happy for them. It may have taken her two professors years to admit their feelings, at least on Shinomiya sensei's part, but she knew that love like that was worth the wait. She wistfully thought of wanting to have something akin to it.

Eventually, her attention slipped away from their little chat as her gaze fell upon Isshiki senpai once again.

She didn't know why he had asked her to join him here in the first place. She wasn't elegant or anything of the sort, she was just a simple girl who came from a simple family. Surely there was somebody else more fitting for the role, and yet, the former polar star dorm member insisted that no one would do except her.

He could've gone with Kinokuni senpai or even Ryoko or Yuuki, but he specifically singled her out for a reason she couldn't fathom.

Speaking of Kinokuni Nene, she was also present in the ballroom but was with a different group. It had surprised everyone that the former 7th seat and 6th seat were not together yet. Everybody assumed that after Isshiki's confession during the Regiment de Cuisine that the two would just hit it off. After all, He openly said that she was the one who had inspired him to do great in all his endeavors when they were younger. He didn't pursue her though.

She had been secretly, slightly relieved that he didn't because after the battle to stay in school, something had changed between them. Although the emerald eyed man had lost to the then 1stseat, Megumi felt something she hadn't felt before. It was more than mere admiration.

It became quite clear to her that he had always protected her. Well, he had been protective of everyone at the dorm, but it was very obvious to the rest that he had been more attentive when she was concerned. Isshiki senpai could be such a darling person, but he could be cold and ruthless to anyone who degraded her and her capabilities as a chef.

He had done a lot for her, and for them, in the shadows.

There was something hidden behind his friendly, teasing nature. And just like his cooking style, he could be ferociously aggressive when he wanted to be. He was no longer just a senpai to her, but a man.

Her musings, however, were short lived as she had to keep from blushing when he caught her staring. His eyes were gentle yet intense and she could not deny her feelings anymore. Somehow, along the way, she developed a small crush on the handsome, talented man.

She watched as he said something to the person across from him before making his way towards her. It didn't take too long before he was behind Inui sensei. He had coughed to get the Mist Empress' attention, and when he did, he asked if he could reclaim his date.

Inui senpai nodded her head and smiled at them knowingly before leaving and finding someone else to talk to.

Megumi could not help but blush prettily. She had never dated anyone before and had not considered this formal event as one and yet it felt natural for her to be referred by him as such.

He took her hand gently and led her towards a couple who, she safely assumed, were his parents. She tried her best to calm her racing heartbeat.

Isshiki had then proceeded to introduce them to one another and she couldn't help the resurfacing feelings of inadequacy from smothering her.

'They probably think I'm not worthy enough to be here.' She thought sadly however, to her surprise, the beautiful woman, who was Isshiki's mother enveloped her into a warm hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Megumi-chan, we've heard so much about you!" The woman said as she released the petite chef from her embrace.

"Kimiko!" She heard his father sternly say before bowing to her.

"Please excuse our lack of formality. I'm Isshiki Takashi and it's nice to finally meet you." The current head of the Isshiki household had a hint of smile in his stoic face.

"Nice to meet you. Please take care of me." She bowed slightly lower than Isshiki's father while using a more formal language.

Once pleasantries and idle chatter were exchanged, the couple turned to leave. They had yet to converse with all their guests and it would be rude of them not to do so. But not before inviting her to gather in a less formal setting, which included getting lunch or dinner, sometime in the near future.

Megumi could not help but chuckle as she watched them walk away. Isshiki looked like his father but attitude wise? He definitely got it from his mother.

She stared up to look at her senpai who had stood at her right side, only to find him already staring.

"Your parents seem very sweet." She said.

"My mother, yes. My father, I'm not so sure." He replied in a tone indicative of fondness. "Would you like to dance with me Tadokoro-chan?"

"I don't know how to dance senpai." Her voice was soft. Her reply didn't deter him from taking her hand and leading her out into the dance floor.

"Trust me, and relax." He sweetly said as he put a hand on her lower back while his other one still had her hand in it's grasp. They were close, almost hugging, as they started to do a simple waltz.

Megumi felt warm. She tried to follow his lead as best as she could while willing herself to relax under his care. She kept quiet the entire time, even as he twirled her around.

"Tadokoro-chan?" He inquired, his voice deeper than normal.

She bit her lip, trying her best to not show him just how much he had affected her. Gathering her courage, she said something that he didn't expect.

"Megumi. Please call me Megumi, Isshiki-senpai." They had known each other for quite some time and it was only fair that they drop some of the stiff decorum that acquaintances usually possessed.

His eyes widened just a fraction, his smile growing bigger than normal. He nodded in agreement.

"Call me Satoshi, Megumi-chan."

It felt nice being called by her first name.

Maybe, just maybe, when all was said and done, she'd get her chance and he'd see her more than just a cute, little kouhai.

 **つづく**


	2. Ours

**Notes:** This is a 2-shot fic since I submitted fanarts for MeguShiki as opposed to fanfics. The prompt for this one was Nighttime/Flowers. If you haven't read the manga, these contain some heavy spoilers so you've been warned.

 **Bits and Pieces**

 **Chapter 2: Ours**

 **Written by:** M. Mondsichel

 **田所** **恵** **x** **一色 慧**

Sliding the shoji door silently shut from behind him, Isshiki Satoshi was mildly flabbergasted to find his wife curled and asleep underneath the kotatsu in the moderately sized, private living room that had been attached to their bedroom.

The handsome man explicitly told her not to stay up and wait for him because he didn't know what time he'd be coming home. It was past 2 o'clock in the morning, but his wife, who was as stubborn as she was considerate, didn't heed his advice, and that was how he found her.

He felt that he should probably reprimand her but decided to let it go without further thought. Hoping instead, that she would not catch a cold come dawn.

His feet gently padded towards the lone figure in the middle of the tatami floored room. He reached forward to shake her awake but paused as he allowed himself to watch her dream blissfully for just a couple of minutes more.

As he watched her, he could not help but reminisce fondly of their life prior to marriage.

Megumi had asked him once why he had chosen her instead of his childhood friend. It was right before she had accepted his courtship. The question wasn't at all surprising. In fact, he had already anticipated as much. Rumors had spread wildly after all and a lot of people had started to gossip and say a lot of hurtful things about her. How she wasn't even worthy enough and that she couldn't even hold a candle to Kinokuni Nene.

Although he knew it had bothered her, he eluded it and didn't give her a straight answer. Isshiki assured her nonetheless, that he truly loved her. She let it go and didn't pry into the matter anymore.

If he were to be honest, it would've been so easy to be with his childhood friend. Everybody expected it. The people from school, his family, Megumi, and for a time, he had as well. At such a young age, he barely understood the concept of love, and when he found her that day cooking with a determined look on her face, he thought that that was it.

But years had passed and he moved to live in the dorms. His view on life changed.

Although it was true that Kinokuni Nene had inspired him to accomplish many great things that were demanded by his status as heir to the Isshiki empire, she had also held him back.

The girl was a very traditional, rigid person. Her cooking, although scrumptious, was pretty much by the book. She had a mastery of flavors and ingredients but she didn't like to try anything new. To put it simply, she had a one-track mind, and it showed when she had lost to Souma.

If he had ended up with her, he would've been stuck fulfilling all his obligations to his family down to the letter. He would never be able to break out of his cage and he would never have grown to his true potential.

Yes, it was Nene who had made him accept the burden of being born as the first son to his family, but it was Megumi, his sweet, little wife, who made him realize that he could be his own person and be heir apparent at the same time. He didn't have to choose between one or the other because he could be both.

He was Satoshi before he was an Isshiki.

It was Megumi who pointed it out when he had first met her.

And from that moment on, he knew without a doubt, that she was different from everybody else. He believed in her wholly even when the rest of the world didn't.

Of course the news of their engagement resulted in a backlash, not from his parents, but from the general public and the rest of his kin. His mother immediately took a liking to the young woman, and he guessed his father did too because he had not questioned him about his decision to marry a commoner.

Megumi stood her ground though, and held on bravely amidst the criticism she got from people who barely knew her. It only fueled her drive to become a better version of herself and, for months, she tried to master her own brand of cooking.

When she was ready, Isshiki held a banquet for his entire family to taste the fruits of her labour. And after everyone had sampled her cooking, they realized just how great of a chef and person she was. In the end, the people learned to respect her just as much as they had respected him. But it didn't not stop there. She not only earned their respect, but also their love.

Everyone noted that her style was a nice compliment to his. While his family's way was bold and dynamic, hers was kind and loving. She proved that she was fit to carry on the Isshiki name.

Not that he really cared about their opinion, because he would've pursued her either way, but he knew she had wanted them to accept their union.

Honestly, when it came to his kouhai, he could be as bullheaded as they come.

The woman beside him stirred, snapping him out of his musings. He heard her mumble something unintelligible which made him chuckle.

Deciding that his wife would probably not wake anytime soon, he opted to carry her back to their bed. He slid an arm under her knees, and another under her upper back, before lifting her up.

Megumi instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled to the warmth of his chest. The action made him hold on to her tighter.

After successfully tucking her between the sheets, he kissed her forehead and walked away.

He slowly crept up the crib that was in the corner of their bedroom and marveled at the sight of another sleeping figure. His baby boy had inherited his curly brown hair but if he were to open his eyes, you'd find orbs similar to his mother's. The infant, a living proof of their love.

Trying to fight the urge to pick his son up at the risk of waking him, he settled on tracing a finger on his soft cheek.

"I hope you take after your mom." He whispered. "I hope you smile against adversity and shower people with your warmth."

He lightly chuckled.

"But I do hope you get your confidence from me. We wouldn't want you writing the kanji of person on your palm daily now, would we?"

As if hearing his silent plea, the sleeping child grabbed his index finger with his little hand, assuring him that all would be well.

Satoshi Isshiki sighed in satisfaction. He was truly blessed.

 **終わり**


End file.
